A New Life
by badwolf0912
Summary: Kira moves to Japan to live with her cousin, Tohru Honda. This should be a get-away from her depressing life at home, but what lessons will she learn from the Sohmas, and what lessons will she teach them. It is possible that they might not be all that different. Possible KyoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! This is my first ever fanfic and I am super excited, so I hope you all like it (and try not to be too harsh in your reviews). Now enough blabbering, and on with the story.

Kira sits at the airport , suitcase in hand, waiting for her flight with a depressing expression on her face. Because of the ongoing fighting between her parents at home, Kira is being forced to move from her home in New York, to Japan and live with her cousin, Tohru, for a while. She's very nervous as she has never met her cousin before, but underneath the sweaty palms and butterflies in her stomach, she is also extremely excited, hoping she might finally make some friends as she starts her new life, for she's never really had a friend before.

*14 hours later (Kira POV)

I finally arrived to Japan with an aching back and some serious jet lag, but I'm happy to be here, regardless. I know I should be sad about leaving home, but I honestly can't find a reason to feel that way. I'm relieved to be away from the fights between my parents, and I have no friends to miss back in New York.

As I step into the terminal at the airport, a very valid point crosses through my mind. I haven't got the slightest clue as to what my cousin looks like. I am so fucked. I begin to panic when suddenly I see an orange cat run past my feet while a girl who appears to be around my age runs after it. I was about to dismiss the thought about the airhead who let her cat run loose, until suddenly I see another boy with grayish hair and violet eyes run after her shouting, of all things,

"Tohru! Tohru, wait!"

Holy shit, the airhead was my cousin! I immediately start running after the two, most likely looking like a complete idiot in the process. Eventually I catch up to them, and out of breath, ask

"Is your name Tohru Honda?"

"Yes, are you Kira?"

I only nod my head in response as I am still too out of breath to really form a verbal response. As soon as I did, Tohru started babbling about how excited she was to finally see me in person, and it was starting to give me a headache. As soon as she realized I had far less enthusiasm than she did, the two figured I was probably tired from my flight, and we left for what was soon to be my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

When we get to the car, I see a very serious looking man in the driver's seat, and a far more cheerful looking man in the passenger's seat, while Tohru, the cat, Yuki (the gray haired boy), who introduced himself on the way here, and I all piled into the backseat. The more cheerful of the men in the front seat turned to look at me and said, "You must be Kira. I'm Shigure, and this," he said, gesturing to the driver, "is Hatori. It's my pleasure to have another high school girl living under my roof." After Yuki slapped Shigure for the high school girls comment (At least that's what I'm assuming), I thanked Shigure for letting me live with them. I thought they were all just a little strange. There was something different about them from most people, but their strange, happy attitudes cheered me up and made me forget about home for a while. What's even more surprising is that I smiled. I smiled for the first time since my brother died in a car accident two years ago. For the longest time, I've only ever felt angry. I've only ever felt angry at my brother for leaving me, and my parents, who could never get along. I've only ever felt angry at people in general because they all have cold hearts inside. Even the kids at school have consistently bullied me for as long as I can remember. I've never had any friends. But now, for the first time in years, I'm actually smiling. It felt good to smile again after so long. I eventually got lost in thought until we finally reached the traditional Japanese looking house.

As I was about to get out of the car, the orange cat leapt over my lap and straight to the house. I guess he was glad to be home. Yuki and Hatori helped me bring my bags to the door. When I got there though, a boy with extremely vibrant orange hair (the same shade as the cat, now that I think about it), jumped down from the roof and landed in front of me making my heart leap out of my chest. How did he even survive that? The boy just stood there staring at me for a while before Yuki said, "Kira, I believe you have not met Kyo yet," as he gestured to the ginger.

"It's very ni-"

"I could introduce myself, you know!" Kyo shouted at Yuki.

"Well, when were you going to, you stupid cat? It's impolite to stare."

I thought it was kind of odd that Yuki called Kyo a cat. I figured it was probably because he has the same hair color as the cat. If not, then I really want to hear the story. Anyway, the two continued throwing insults at each other until eventually a full on fist fight broke out. I was about to go get the popcorn and watch, when Kyo was thrown across the garden by Yuki and slammed into the ground. We then took my bags up to my room where I unpacked and fell asleep.

I was rudely awakened a few hours later by an orange haired head yelling in my ear. Apparently dinner was ready. Now, I had to get up for this, why? Well, since I was awake anyway, I figured I may as well get food. Food is good. When I walked out of my room, I ran into Yuki. Or, at least I thought I did, but in Yuki's place there was a rat surrounded by clothes. I must still be dreaming. I pinched myself to wake up, but there's still a rat staring at me instead of Yuki. If I didn't run into Yuki, who did I run into? There's only one logical explanation. Yuki. Turned into. A rat. So, naturally, I did what any other person would do, and started screaming my head off because I just turned a 15 year old boy into a rat. As I was running down the stairs, I ran into Shigure, who turned into a dog, which caused me to pass out from pure shock.

When I woke up again, Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, and Hatori were standing over me, while Kyo just kind of sat back in the corner of the room. I was very glad to see that Yuki and Shigure were back to their human forms. That meant it was just a dream after all. Or at least that was what I thought, until Tohru went to get tea and ran into Kyo on the way out. Of course, Kyo turned into the orange cat. Well that would explain the nickname. I was about to panic again when Shigure explained the Sohma curse to me. I suddenly feel a wave of exhaustion hit me as I realize that they were far stranger than I thought they were when I met them. It's almost too much for one ordinary girl to handle. Lucky for them, I'm no ordinary girl. However, one can only handle so much drama at once, for as soon as the group left the room, I went straight to dreamland.

**Thank you all so much for reading! Also, I am willing to take any suggestions for future chapters if you guys have any. I love you all so much! Thanks again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Here's chapter 3. And just so you know, I am still taking suggestions on any future chapters. So let me know what you would like to see in the future.**

The next morning I woke up early, so I was the first one up. As I was making breakfast, I thought about the secret the Sohma's told me last night. Yes, the curse did make them very strange. But, then again, I wasn't exactly normal either. When I was little, I was able to see ghosts. Kids used to make fun of me for it, and for that reason, I never had any friends. The ghosts and my brother were the closest things to friends that I had. Eventually, as I got older they went away. But, after my brother's accident they started coming back. I continued making breakfast as I pondered the thought of the Sohma curse. I was so lost in thought, I didn't see Tohru come down the stairs until she was standing right next to me making tea.

"Hello, Tohru. I didn't see you there."

"Good morning, Kira. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you nervous for entrance exams today?"

That was right. I completely forgot about entrance exams for school today. In all honesty, I wasn't very nervous. I studied nonstop before I came here because I had nothing better to do, so I was pretty confident. After Tohru and I finished making breakfast, we sat down in the dining room with Shigure and Yuki. I guess Kyo was still asleep. After breakfast was finished, Shigure and I made our way to my entrance exams.

Around an hour later, we were on our way home with the good news that I passed my entrance exams and would be starting school first thing on Monday. I was never really nervous about moving to a new place, until now. School was never a very happy atmosphere for me. But then again, no one here knows about my unhappy past, so maybe I could make friends.

When we got home, we decided to celebrate the passing of my entrance exams, we would go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. I put on a black lacy dress with black heels, and left my hair loose. Then I went downstairs and we all left to celebrate.

When we got to the restaurant, we went to our table and ordered drinks.

"Are you nervous about school?" Tohru asked me.

"Not really. I don't have much trouble with my classes. It's people that are harder to deal with."

"Well on the bright side, you already have three friends at school."

"Really? Who?"

"You have me, Yuki, and Kyo, silly. And I'm sure you'll be great friends with Hana and Uo, too."I. Had. Friends. I had friends! I don't think I've ever had a real friend before, other than my brother. I was so happy, I almost cried. Yuki must have noticed because he asked me,

"Kira what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I was practically sobbing from happiness. Someone actually cared about me for once. My parents always said they cared, but they never showed. They were always so wrapped up in fighting with each other. After I cried my eyes out, and reassured everyone that I was okay and in fact crying tears of happiness, I went to go clean my tearstained cheeks. Unfortunately, good moments can't last forever.

When I looked up in the mirror, I saw a girl standing behind me. Not just any girl. Molly Jenkins, the leader of the bullies at my old school.

"Well I guess I'm not the only one that moved schools recently. What a coincidence."

"What are you doing here?" I asked slightly afraid. I guess I can kiss my new friends goodbye.

"I'm going to a more advanced school here, called Kaibara high."

Of course she's going to the same school as me. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, life decided to shoot just one more bullet at me. A ghost appeared right behind Molly. Most ghosts aren't that bad, but if they have an angry soul, they can affect you mentally and physically. And this ghost was pissed. As soon as the ghost appeared, it felt like I was shot in the head. I screamed and fell. Molly just laughed as she left the room, but not before punching me in the face.

**Thanks again for reading guys! It means a lot! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers! I fear this story may be taking a dark turn. If you think it's too dark just let me know and I'll try to lighten it up a bit. Now here is chapter 4!**

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but eventually Tohru decided to come check on me and saw the blood running down my face. Tohru panicked and helped me clean my face quickly while I told her what happened. I told Tohru everything, about Molly, about her group of bullies back home. The only thing I didn't tell her about was the ghosts. When we got back to our table, all that was left on my face was a bruised and cut cheek. Not the worst I've ever had to deal with. I sat down next to Kyo while Tohru told everyone what happened. In the back of my mind, I noticed Kyo clench his fists. I looked up to his face and he looked…angry? Why would he be angry? But, then again, Kyo was quite hot-headed. He always seemed to be angry at something, and he blows up at the drop of a hat. Still, what was he angry at? Was he angry at me? Yuki again? For some reason, the fact that he might be angry at me, actually hurt to think about. I'm not sure why, he gets angry at everyone. I don't even know why I care. I've never cared about what people thought of me before, so why now?

When we finally get home after dinner, it's late and everyone goes straight to sleep. I change into black sweats and a tank top, then think about the ghost I saw in the bathroom at the restaurant. I've dealt with a lot of ghosts in my lifetime, but there was something different about this one. It almost seemed familiar somehow. But I've never seen this ghost before. I'm positive. Maybe I saw this person when they were still alive. It doesn't really matter. There's just something unsettling about it. I decide to forget about the ghost for a while, and as soon as my head hits my pillow, I go straight to sleep.

*Kira's dream*

I'm riding home late at night with my brother on his motorcycle. For some reason I'm scared but I'm not sure why. I'm with my big brother. There's no need to be scared. Suddenly we see headlights coming right in our direction. My brother tries to swerve around it, but he's not fast enough and we slide across the road. My helmet slides off my head and I feel a sharp pain across my right eye. I shakily get up and check my surroundings. The first thing I notice is that the car that hit us is nowhere to be seen. Then I look over to where my brother fell and see the handlebar of his motorcycle sticking out of his chest. My heart stops beating and I can't breathe. I scream my brother's name but he won't wake up. Behind me I can hear someone calling my name.

"Kira!"

"Kira!"

"Kira! Wake up!"

*End Kira's dream*

I wake up with a start, screaming my brother's name with tears streaming down my face.

Josh…

I look over to see Kyo sitting next to me with a concerned expression on his face. I was about to ask what was wrong, but before I was able to, I felt sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom where I threw up that night's dinner. I looked in the mirror and pushed the bangs covering my right eye, revealing the scar I got that night. I immediately flinch at the sight of it. I'm lucky to still be able to see out of that eye. But keeping that eye came at a price. To keep my eye, I lost my brother. If I had a choice in the matter, I would have preferred to lose my eye if it meant my brother would still be standing here with me. Unfortunately, fate can be cruel sometimes.

When I left the bathroom, Kyo was still sitting on my bed.

"Did you need something?" I ask, still confused as to why he's there.

"I heard you screaming so I came to check on you."

That was actually really sweet. That might be the first nice thing I've seen Kyo do since I've been here.

"Oh. It was nothing. Just a bad dream."

I was going to go back t bed, but Kyo still hadn't left the room. I, still confused, was about to ask him if he needed anything else, when

"Who's Josh?" I almost stopped breathing at just the mention of his name.

"He was my brother."

"Was?" I was debating whether I should tell Kyo he died, or not. I never actually had to speak those words out loud. I'd never had to tell anyone. My parents just found out. I didn't need to tell them.

"He died two years ago." I'm not sure why, but I felt like I could trust him.

"Oh." Was all he said in response.

After that he left. I'm not even sure why he cared in the first place. He didn't really seem like the type of person that would care about other peoples' problems. Even so, it was a sweet gesture, and I'm glad that even Kyo would want to be my friend, considering past experiences with people like him. When he left the room I went back to bed and slept through the night peacefully dreaming of a certain orange cat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers! I know, I haven't updated for a really long time and I am very sorry. School has just started up again and things are already pretty stressful. I will try to update as much as possible from now on. It really just depends on how busy I am. Anyway, enough talking. Enjoy chapter 5!**

The next morning, Tohru and I decide to go on a shopping trip with Uo and Hana so I could get the chance to meet them before school starts. Yuki decided to come with us to "help carry our bags", though I'm fairly certain he's only coming because Tohru's here. And of course, if Yuki's going, so is Kyo.

I don't go out shopping much. Maybe it was always the fear of seeing someone from school out. I don't know. It doesn't really matter. Anyway, because I don't shop a whole lot, I didn't really buy much. Just the basic stuff I needed for school. It's never been very interesting or exciting to me. But, if everyone else was having fun, so was I. That is, until I found Molly across one of the clothing stores we went to. I leave quickly before either she or her new found minions noticed me. Unfortunately, I just didn't get out of there fast enough. As I was starting to walk back to the rest of the group and suggest we go somewhere else, I felt a hand roughly grab the back of my shirt collar and throw me up against one of the store's racks.

"Trying to leave so quickly? What's the rush?"

I racked my brain for some excuse that wouldn't make me sound like as much of a coward as I actually am, but none were coming to me. Luckily the rest of the group came to my rescue.  
Uo wasted no time pummeling Molly into the ground while Hana threatened to curse the rest of Molly's new found minions. I stood up and brushed myself off, though I might as well've just stayed on the floor because the ghost from the restaurant chose now to make a come back, He always shows up at the worst possible time. If it wasn't for him, maybe I could actually win one of these fights. I tried to prevent the pain in my head as much as possible, but luck appears not to be on my side today, and I crumpled to the floor with my hands clamped over my ears to muffle the agonized screams coming in waves off the ghost, and tried desperately to stay awake.

Eventually I felt two strong arms coming from either Yuki or Kyo, pick me up and move towards the door. I vaguely noticed Molly on the floor sporting quite a few bruises scattering her arms, face, and legs, while her friends cowered behind the racks of clothing in the store that hadn't yet been disturbed from the fight. What was really overpowering my senses though, was the cold and distant stare coming from the ghost in the corner of the room.

...

By the time Hatori came to pick us up, the pain in my head had dissipated to a dull throb, although I was still a bit delirious. By the time we actually made it back home, I was back to normal.

I decided to forget about the ghost. It was probably just a coincidence that I saw him again. I probably won't see him anymore. I rarely see the same ghost twice let alone three times. Well, I keep telling myself that anyway. The truth is, for some reason, I can't seem to get this ghost out of my head. It seems so familiar, yet I'm positive I have never seen it before.

I'm thinking this over too much. It's starting to hurt my head. I decide to draw my worries away. I'm not sure why, but drawing always calms me. I go to grab my sketchbook and pen from my bed. Damn it. I could've sworn that was where I left them, but they're not there. Maybe I left them downstairs. I hope no one picked up my sketchbook and decided to flip through the pages or something. The drawings in there are quite personal.

I walk out in the hall and pass Yuki's room, then Kyo's room. Something blue catches my eye so I look inside the doorway to Kyo's bedroom. There, sitting on the bed, going through MY sketchbook was none other than Kyo, who just so happened to be the last person I wanted going through that book. I stomp into the room and rip the book from his hands, angry he decided to go through something so personal. And of course, the page he was reading just happened to have multiple drawings of him on it. Drawings of him doing normal, everyday things, like eating, fighting with Yuki, yelling at Shigure, a picture of him sleeping on the couch in the living room. Hopefully he didn't look to closely at this page. But the fact that I drew pictures of him and no one else in this family was exactly what I didn't want him to see. At least he never got to the gruesome drawings of my brother from my dreams. Still, that didn't make me any less angry that he found it.

"Where did you find this?!" I yelled furiously.

"..."No answer. I knew I left them in my room.

"Why were there so many drawings of me in that book?!"

"Don't try to answer my question with a question?! It doesn't matter! What does matter is why you were snooping through my stuff!"  
Kyo just held up my pen in his hand.

"If you want this back, you have to tell me why there were so many pictures of me in that book."

It's like he's trying to make me angry. Well, I definitely wasn't about to answer that question. I guess I'll have to find another way to get my pen back. So I darted for the pen, trying to rip it from his hands before he had the chance to react, but he's better than I thought. He rolled us over so I was pinned against the ground. Seriously? All I wanted was my pen, and my sketchbook. Luck was certainly, not on my side today. Our noses were now only mere centimeters apart. How can he not notice the position we're in now? Is he really that dense? No, eventually he did realize, and jumped away embarrassed. He was just slow. I found my pen on the ground and picked it up. Then I left the room with a blush that made my face feel like someone lit it on fire, although not before noticing the blush Kyo had on his face too. At least now I can draw in peace. I guess I'll have to keep better track of that book from now on.

**Thank you all so much for reading! It really means a lot to me. Remember to leave suggestions for future chapters in the comments, because I actually do read them, and hopefully I update soon. I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! It's been a while. But after fighting a very gruesome battle with writer's block, I have finally finished chapter 6, so I hope you all enjoy it. I think it was kind of sappy and Kyo may have been a bit OOC, but let me know your opinion in the comments. Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know. That's all I had to say, now on with the next chapter!**

It's the first day of school! I'm so excited. Japanese schools always seemed way cooler than American schools to me. I get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. On the way downstairs, I run into a little blond girl. Or, well, I thought it was a little girl. I was proven wrong when the little girl turned into a bunny.

"Let me guess. Sohma?"

"Haha! Yep! Let _me_ guess. Kira?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Tohru told me."

"Right. Duh. So what's your name, since you already seem to know mine?

"It's Momiji."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Momiji."

Momiji and I proceed getting breakfast. When I get to the dining room, I see yet another new face. Sitting in the dining room is a boy with half black and half white hair, which I found really cool.

"Oh, Kira, this is Hatsuharu! He and Momiji also go to school with us." Tohru explains, seeing my perplexed expression. I just simply wave, take a seat next to Hatsuharu, and start serving myself some breakfast. Of course, being the klutz I am, I spill orange juice all over everything. Great. Real smooth, Kira. Wonderful first impression. I get up to find the supplies to clean the orange juice.

"Allow me." Hatsuharu stops me and cleans up the mess himself. That should make me feel better, but I still feel like a complete klutz. At least no one else seems to care. They're just doing whatever they normally do.

Around half an hour later, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and I all start walking to school. I wonder what class I'll be put into. I hope I'm put with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. It would certainly be better than having to face everyone else by myself.

Well, I'm sorry to say my first day of school is not at all what I expected. How do rumors spread so fast? By the time we arrived, people were already avoiding me and whispering while they stared at a distance. Molly had apparently managed to spread every horrible rumor there was to spread about me.

I solemnly walked to the front office to grab my schedule. I should've known things wouldn't be different here. Although, there is one difference. I may not be able to make any new friends here, but I have family here now. Maybe things won't be so bad after all. After around ten minutes of waiting, I got my schedule. Unfortunately, I'm in the same class as Molly. On the bright side, it is also the class with Tohru and the others. I walked down the hall to my classroom.

"Class, this is Kira Thompson. She's an exchange student from the United States. Miss Thompson, please take a seat behind Kyo Sohma." Yes! That seat's on the complete opposite side of the room as Molly. It's also in the very back. I hate sitting in the front.

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly. Kyo and I got paired on a history project, I watched on of Molly's minions (aka the Yuki fan club) get tripped. It was actually a pretty good day, all except for the cold presence that seemed to hide in every corner of the school. It feels as if it might be the ghost from the store and the restaurant, but I haven't had any extreme side effects yet. This is a strange ghost indeed. I noticed he seems to hang around Molly a lot. This ghost obviously isn't going planning on going away anytime soon. I guess I'll just have to investigate it more.

As we walk home, we make quiet conversation about our day. I expected the presence of the ghost to be gone by now, but it still hides in the shadows as I walk home. I'm actually hoping the ghost doesn't follow me all the way home. With as angry as this ghost is, it could be very dangerous.

Of course, wishes never come true. When I walked in my room, the cold presence was still there. But this time I also smelled motor oil, burning rubber, and the horrible stench of blood and death. Memories of my brother's accident instantly cloud my head. However that still doesn't stop me from wondering _What the hell happened in my room?!_ I have a sneaking suspicion it's because of the ghost standing in the corner of the room, though.

"What do you want from me? Why do you keep following me?"

The ghost said nothing. His face just morphed and changed its form into something clearer. I never in a million years would have expected his face to morph into this one though.

"Josh?"

I ran and hugged my older brother, not caring about the smell of blood or burning rubber anymore. I was just happy my big brother was back.

"I've missed you so much, Kira. I'm sorry I had to leave. I'm really glad you're happy here."

For a while we just stood there like that. I hadn't seen my brother for two years. No one else on the planet mattered right now. Eventually my brother pulled away.

"I have something to tell you about the accident. It's very important." I just nod my head at him to continue.

"Molly was…" He never got the chance to finish his sentence. He just started disappearing into thin air. I didn't want him to go. He just came back. I grabbed onto his hand tighter, but it did nothing to stop him. Eventually every trace of him was gone and there was nothing left. It appeared as if he was never there at all. Only a memory was left behind.

"Josh!" I sob and fall to me knees, not having the strength to stand anymore. How could life be so unfair? I just got him back and he's gone!

Kyo burst into the room and knelt down next to me. He didn't ask what was wrong. He just wrapped his arms around me and pushed my brown bangs out of my face, revealing my scar as I cried. Eventually he did ask what was wrong. I didn't even care anymore, and I didn't the slightest thought to the consequences. I just told him everything about the ghosts and what had happened with my brother. I felt like such an idiot afterwards. Now I was certain to lose my friends. This was the entire reason I never had friends in the first place. But to my surprise, Kyo didn't leave. He just held me tighter and eventually I fell asleep in his arms, where I knew I would be safe.

**Thanks for reading guys! Make sure to leave a comment and let me know if there are any mistakes or anything. Also remember to leave suggestions for future chapters. I love all you guys! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
